


peppermint smiles

by feychella



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Bev doesn't mind waking up for late-night ice cream runs with Hardwon and Moonshine.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot & Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	peppermint smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I adore late-night shopping trips. Combined it with found family and got this! I hope you enjoy. :)

“Psst...Bev. Wake up!” Moonshine pokes her head into his room. 

He had invited her and Hardwon to stay over as Erlin was away on a business trip, and he didn’t regret it. He missed their late night adventures, drinking together, telling stories around the little coffee table in their cozy apartment. He and Erlin had moved to the city a year ago, after getting married, and he knew his friends were working hard in the Crick and in Irondeep. The dwarphanages wouldn’t fix themselves, after all.

“Where are we going?” He slips a little coat over his cotton pajamas and stares at Hardwon, who’s struggling to tie his shoelaces in the dark. His eyes quickly adjust and he leans down to tie them for his friend. Hardwon was getting older, not that he’d admit it, and Bev was always happy to help him out. 

“Thanks, kid.”

“There’s no ice cream in your goddamn fridge, Bev! Can you believe that?”

“Moonshine, Erlin and I just ran ou-”

“It’s a disgrace. I did _not_ raise you this way.” She jostles past him and swings the door open. The hallway light disorients him for a moment and Hardwon scoops him up, already racing out of the apartment building into the pouring rain. Bev groans and conjures up a little umbrella over their heads, floating just above them and protecting them from the stormy night. 

They stumble into the 24/7 grocery store around the block and the teenage cashier raises an eyebrow at the three of them before turning to scroll on her stone of Farspeech. Hardwon grabs for a cart, spinning it towards them and nearly taking out a row of potted plants. Moonshine launches herself up into the shopping cart and Bev settles on Hardwon’s shoulders. The fluorescent light causes little dots to spark at the edge of Bev’s vision and he rubs his eyes sleepily. Together, they lazily traverse the aisles, searching for the frozen section. An upbeat song comes over the loudspeakers and Hardwon does a little dance. Bev giggles and shoves him forward. 

Moonshine leans back in the cart, red hair spilling over Hardwon’s hands and they look at each other, smiling softly. She reaches up to tousle Beverly’s hair and he holds her hand as they walk towards the ice cream freezers. He thinks back to a few years ago, years past already, when he didn’t think this was the future he deserved.

Beverly remembers Erlin, standing between him and Thiala. Watching Moonshine struggle to her feet, brave and determined as always. Hardwon, bloodied and scarred, reaching for his axe, so that if he died, it would at least be a warrior’s death. He shuts his eyes and tries to shake the memory away. No, they’d _won,_ they’d won, and it was okay. He was married to the best man he knew, they were having a _child,_ for Pelor’s sake, and they were going to be just fine. Thunder crashes outside and he opens his eyes to see Moonshine and Hardwon bickering over two tins of ice cream. Beverly smiles. They were going to be okay.

He stares down at Hardwon’s choice: peach, of course. Moonshine was a strong proponent of mint. Bev reaches down and grabs a carton of lavender ice cream, slipping it into the cart. He puts his arms around Hardwon’s neck and leans forward, surrounded by his friends’ warmth, even with the cold emanating from the freezer. Moonshine plants her hands on her hips, familiar determination returning to her stance. He rests his head wearily on top of Hardwon’s and listens to them argue.

“...mint. Okay? You like Crick herbs, so you should def-”

“And it tastes like _toothpaste,_ Moon. Does Jaina even like it? It might just be an Irondeep thi-”

“Put them both in the cart.” Moonshine and Hardwon stop, looking up at Beverly. He runs a sheepish hand over his hair, coloring at their reaction. “We can afford it. I promise.”

“Bev, are you sure?”

“Yeah, Moonshine. I’m sure.”

His friends exchange a long look before gently placing the ice cream in the shopping cart. Moonshine’s eyes are crinkled at the edges, with worry - in general, or for him, he couldn’t tell. Bev tells himself that it’s okay. He slips off of Hardwon’s shoulders and picks up some milk absentmindedly, putting it into the cart. They talk softly behind him before he’s being swept up, picked up by Moonshine’s long arms, pressed against her chest like a teddy bear. She hugs him and he throws his arms around her neck.

Hardwon stands behind her, eyes shining as he looks at the two of them. The three of them stand in the middle of the frozen section, like lunatics, and cling to each other like their lives depend on it. And once, they did. Because they were all they had. Beverly inhales the scent of ginger and peppermint and reassures himself that he’s okay. 

The rain pounds on the glass roof of the grocery store and they cart themselves over to the cashier, still standing bored. She smiles when Moonshine pats her head and gives her an extra tip. Hardwon wheels them out into the rain, turning around and shoving the cart into the little cart holder just outside of the store. Moonshine grabs the bag of ice cream and holds it teasingly above Bev’s head before running towards the apartment building. 

Her sleep overalls are soaked through and Bev abandons his little umbrella to splash after her, under the pale night sky. Cars beep as they race over the sidewalk, whooping and hollering at each other. Beverly turns around to see Hardwon with a huge smile on his face, barreling straight towards him. He stumbles out of the way and Hardwon grabs the back of his pajamas before throwing Moonshine over his shoulder. She nearly kicks him in the chest and drops the ice cream right into Bev’s arms. He smiles up at her and flashes a bright smile back at him. The three of them skid back into the apartment, gasping with laughter and clinging to each other. 

Bev reaches for the spoons as they settle onto the couch, Hardwon clicking on the TV. Some dwarven show flashes on and he roars with delighted laughter. Moonshine braids his hair and Bev flops back onto the sofa. He stares across the room, at the old photographs from their adventures. From next to the TV, a little painting that Hardwon did of them. And on the coffee table, a journal, a firsthand account of everything that had happened. Bev’s adventures in the Feywild, things that Erlin had learned from Red and Gunther. They had built this life together.

He snuggles up next to Moonshine, kicking his feet up, and she draws him closer. Hardwon hums as he watches the television and he reaches up to poke Bev’s stomach as he falls asleep. Moonshine turns the TV off and settles onto the couch. Hardwon climbs up next to her and Bev watches the stars come up. They fall asleep to the scent of lavender, peach, and mint, in a mess of limbs, and Beverly thinks that maybe he’ll be alright. 


End file.
